Rwby: Cursed Warrior
by EternalSamurai
Summary: John Warrior aka The Cursed Warrior, at first he thought his power was a gift, but later on he realized that is was a curse. Now it takes all he's got just to keep this Curse in check. He thinks that it will consume him in a later date, or will John find something or someone to help him battle his hidden demons? Rated M for Blood, gore, suggestive themes and possible sexual content
1. Chapter 1 Prologue: Introduction

**Hello /com, this is my first story and I am open to any criticism that you want to throw at me. This first chapter will be a prologue or something like that. The time will be before episode one 'Ruby Rose', but the next one will be near or at that time. So without further ado let us get ****underway my friends. I do not own anything of Rwby besides my OC. Monty Oum has full rights to Rwby.**

* * *

><p><em>ThoughtsMental conversation_

_**Were-Grimm thoughts/Mental conversation**_

Walking through the Forever Falls is a lone figure wearing a simple brown cloak around him. His face is hidden by the hood of his cloak. He stands somewhere around 6'2 in. and has two swords strapped along his back, one is a pure white katana with a black handle and the other one is a pure black katana with a white handle, which when combined can become either a powerful .50 cal. Sniper rifle, or a semi-automatic scout rifle which can shoot regular or dust ammunition or into a great sword.

After walking for about an hour or two the figure reaches a clearing with a waterfall. The lone figure sits down both of his blades against a rock, then sits down at the edge of the water.

He then takes off his cloak and folds it placing it down beside him. The figure then looks at the water and looks at his reflection. His age is between 16 and 17, his hair is black with white tips which come down and curves left just above his eyes, but his right eye is slightly hidden.

His skin is fair and slightly tanned; he has a slim, athletic build. His eyes are red with a hint of orange. His armor consists of a black jacket with two symbols on his back. The top one has the head of a white lion, while the bottom one has a picture of two swords crossed into an X. His jeans are black with holes torn along the bottom. His shoes are mainly black running shoes with red trims and a white bottom. He also wears a pair of black gloves.

He then sighs and splashes some water on his face. He then hears a rustling in the bushes behind him, but doesn't give a way of knowing that his possible assailant has been discovered.

Afterwards the figure starts a fire using a stone and flint. (Going back to the old ways, no dust or lighters ^^) He sits down beside the fire staring into the flames, lost in his thoughts "_Another day, another day with living with him." _ Inside his head a sinister voice speaks "_**I feel the same way you pathetic mortal. I could be out killing, but instead I'm stuck trapped inside your body! **_

The figure sighs, "_Will you shut up already, I have to hold you back on a daily basis, so I'd appreciate it if you would shut the fuck up."_ The sinister voice growls inside his head…then disappears.

The figure smiles in victory.

* * *

><p>A few hours pass, the figure then starts packing up his gear. When he has everything secured he douses the fire and starts walking down the trail. He still has the feeling someone or something is watching him.<p>

After 10 minutes of walking he comes to a fork in the road which is blocked off by six creatures of Grimm. Two of them are Ursa Majors, each one having long bony white spines on their backs, and like most other Grimm they have pure black fur, white masks with red markings, blood red eyes filled with the desire to kill anything with a soul. Along with sharp claws and fangs, but unlike its smaller kind Majors have bone plating along its limbs and back.

The remaining four are Beowolves, two of which seem to be adult and two seeming young. The two adult Beowolves stand about 9'8 or 9'10. The younger ones stand at about 6'4. Just like the Ursai they have black fur with bone masks, red markings, bone spines along their backs and red eye, but also have spikes sticking out of their forearms.

The figure looks at the Grimm and smiles "Looks like I have some practice partners." He drops his gear down except for his katanas. He unsheathes both and holds both with the back of them against his arms. "_**Let me kill them, it will take less time and I will at least have some freedom" **_says the dark sinister voice, _"No, if I do you would most likely go on a rampage, also it would take hours for me to get back in control." _As he nears the Grimm, the two adult Beowolves smell his scent and growl at him, as they do this the remaining Grimm look up and look at him, their murder filled eyes looking him up and down.

"So…" the figure crotches down and grins "who wants to dance?" After saying this, the two younger Beowolves charge at him, the adults staying behind, possibly letting the younger, foolish ones tire him out, also possibly too analyze his attack pattern.

The swordsman stands there in his crouched stance waiting while the two Beowolves draw ever closer to him. When they are 10 yards away he runs straight at them with his blades lowered. The Beowolves lunge at him at the opportunity to kill him with his guard down, but before they make contact, the figure drops to the ground in a baseball slide and raises his blades up, slicing the Beowolves in half as they pass over him.

As he gets back up, he looks at the Beowolves he sliced in half. While his back is turned the two older Beowolves stealthily get behind him, but before they strike the figure pulls back both swords and stabs both Beowolves in the torso "It's not nice to take cheap shots you know." He then pulls the swords up and cleaves the adult Beowolves' heads off.

After decapitating the adult Beowolves, he turns and looks at the two Majors "You want to fight or are you gonna run?" the Majors look at him, then at their fallen comrades. Rage fills their mind and the two Majors charge at the lone figure "_**Let me fight them!" **_the sinister voice shouts and the figure freezes and drops both swords. "No…not now" he staggers and clutches his head.

The Majors stop and looks at the figure, his body starts twitching and black fur starts growing all over him, his nails grow longer and sharper as his hands starts to grow longer as well. Bone plating starts forming on his back, hands, feet, and face. A tail starts growing at his backside. Red markings start being drawn onto the face plating resembling the same as other Grimm markings. A mane of white fur surrounds the head of the creature, like that of a lion.

Then, the figure chuckles in a dark and evil way **"You idiotic animals have chosen the wrong person to fight today." **The creature starts walking towards the two Majors, who start to back away from the entity. **"What's wrong, you choosing to run away now? But the party's just getting started." **The creature grins and disappears from sight, causing the two Majors to look around in both fear and confusion. One Major roars in pain, the other looks back at his companion and sees that its arms and legs have been cut off and its torso cut open, its guts spilled out on the ground.

The remaining Major backs away then hurdles itself into the forest thinking that it may be able to escape. Just as it thinks that it has escaped and lived it feel pain at its lower body and fall to the ground. As the Major roars in agony, the creature walks out of the shadows and comes face to face with its immobilized prey. **"As I said, you chose the wrong person to fight today" **The creature then strikes out and pierces the Majors chest and rips out its heart, which continues to beat. The Major's body starts going numb and dies within 30 seconds. Then the creature drops the heart of the dead Major and clutches its head "**I'm not going back!**" its body starts to shrink and its fur starts dissolving from its body along with the claws and bone plating.

The figure then drops to the ground panting from exhaustion "D-damn you, you demon!" shouts the figure.

* * *

><p>The figure continues walking, trying to forget what happened hours ago <em>"He's getting stronger…it's only a matter of time before he takes full control."<em> he then looks further ahead and sees lights, he starts jogging and exits the forest to see the capital city, Vale.

"Well Vale, say hello to John Warrior, otherwise known as The Cursed Warrior.

**Well there it is readers my first chapter to my first story. If there are any critics reading this feel free to tell me what was wrong and I will try to fix them.**

**Creature: "If any of you complain, I'll rip out your heart and eat it in front of you."**

**John: Slaps the Creature upside his head "**No you won't, otherwise we won't have any readers at all."

**Me:** How'd you two get in here?

**Both: "**Backdoor", **"Backdoor"**

**Me:** Just don't break anything okay?

**Creature: Fine**

**John:** Of course

**Me: **Okay, well we'll see you in the next chapter guys and gals.

**A/N: I will be needing 3 other Oc's to form a team for John here so if you (reader) or if you have a friend, who doesn't have an account, has an idea send your idea to me in a pm. I will be taking requests until January 15 and I may extend it too January 20. Please go to my bio by clicking on my name beside the title of the story and follow the layout info provided in my bio. Thank you and have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Rose

**Hello fans or new readers, I am back and I have brought a present with me, the present is the second chapter of Rwby: Cursed Warrior! *confetti blasts out and falls slowly to the ground* Wow did not see that happening.**

**John: **Me and Fido over there *points to Creature* thought to make the next chapter start with a bang.

**Creature: *growls* Call me Fido again and I will rip out your large intestine and hang you with them.**

**Me: **Come on you two no fighting.

**John:** Tell that to Fido

**Creature: That's it! *lunges at John***

**Me:** Oh shit…roll the clip fast!

**I do not own anything of Rwby besides my Oc. The Rwby franchise belongs to Monty Oum.**

**Setting: Vale, two weeks later.**

_Mental Thoughts/conversations_

**Creature**

_**Creature's mental thoughts/conversations**_

It's been a couple weeks since John has reached the city of Vale. Nothing eventful has happened since the Creature took control and slaughtered the two Ursa Majors. After reaching Vale he has rented an apartment to live in until he finds a better place to live.

He's been taking up random jobs to get by and to pay his rent. He has just returned from the Forever Fall forest, completing his recent job of protecting a carpenter from any Grimm in the area while he was collecting lumber for a project he was paid to do. The job took over twelve hours to complete and by the time the two got back with all of the lumber, the moon was already up.

"Thank you again for protecting me from those Grimm and carrying all the lumber young man." says the carpenter.

"It was no problem sir, there is no need to thank me, I am happy to lend a helping hand." John says as the carpenter hands him two hundred lien.

"Still, not many would risk their lives besides Hunters and Huntresses, are you one?" asks the carpenter with curiosity in his tone.

"No sir, I'm not a Hunter." John answers.

"Well you have the makings of a great one young man, the way you handled those Grimm was very professional." the carpenter praises John.

John chuckles and says "Thank you for the compliment sir, but I'm a long ways away from being a professional." Then John's curiosity gets the best of him and asks "If you don't mind my asking, what is the project you are working on that requires so much lumber?"

The carpenter laughs "I don't mind young man and too answer your question; a very wealthy client of has asked me to fix up an old house he used to live in.

"It must be a big house judging by the amount of lumber here." John says looking at all the lumber. Then he looks at the sky "I'll be taking my leave then, I have a busy day tomorrow."

"Same here," yawns the carpenter, "thank you again for today young man."

"My name is John, young man is getting a little old." he chuckles at his own joke.

"Well, thank you again John, goodnight and don't get into any trouble you hear?" asks the carpenter.

"I won't, you have a goodnight as well and good luck on fixing your client's house" he waves goodbye and starts walking down the street making his way back to his apartment. While walking down the street John looks up at the moon "The moon sure is beautiful at this time of night."

"_**Sure does, it's also a perfect time to go and find a fight" **_says the Creature inside John's head.

"_We're not going to go and pick a fight, besides, you'd try to take control and kill anything and everything that would move." _John replies mentally.

The Creature chuckles and retorts _**"True, but it's been weeks since you've let me out."**_

"_Can you just leave me alone, I'm tired and I just want to go home and rest."_ John says and sighs.

Ten minutes pass as John continues walking home in the cool, night air. He looks around at all the couples walking with each other. The corners of his lips lift and give off a small smile. "_I wonder if I'll ever find that special girl for me." _he then scowls at the idea, "_Like any girl would accept me for the monster I am, they'd either run from me or call the police." _he sighs and looks up ahead at a dust shop still open.

He looks up at the sign, revealing that the shop is called 'From Dust Till Dawn' he then looks through the window and sees five men robbing the shop. His eyes narrow and he looks at each of them. Four of the five men each wear an identical black hat and suit, along with red sunglasses, a red tie and black shoes. All having black hair, two of the four have black facial hair. Their weapons consist of a gun and a red sword with a black handle.

The fifth man is the notorious criminal Roman Torchwick. He is wearing a white suit with a red collar, along with a gray scarf. Also wearing black shoes and pants, his orange hair is long and covers his right eye, he also wears his bowler hat which has a red band around it. He is also wearing black gloves that are round around the wrists. The only thing he appears to be holding is a cane.

John then thinks and tries to come up with a strategy for taking down Torchwick and his goons. Just as he was about to walk in and stop the robbery in progress one of the henchmen are thrown out of the store along with a small girl.

The girl stands at about 5'2; her face is pale white showing off her fair skin. Her hair is black along with a somewhat red tint, her eyes are what catch his eyes the most they are silver. She wears a black blouse along with a black skirt with black trimmings and a pair of black leggings. She has a cloak pinned onto her shirt, around the girl's waist is a belt with loops, each of the loops hold a .50 cal sniper round, there is also a magazine pouch on her left side identifying her left handed. Also on her belt is a rose shaped symbol.

As she gets up she pulls out a small rectangular object, when she presses a button it extends and transforms into a High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe. (HCSS) The scythe is about twice the girls height with the blade of it shaped into a crescent. The weapon's colors match that of its owner's clothes, red frame with black trimmings. Along a circular swivel of the scythe is the same rose symbol.

Once the scythe reaches its full length, the girl holds it over her shoulder and looks at Torchwick and his lackeys care free smile, then her eyes shift into those of determination. She twirls her scythe around her body a few times and slams the tip of the blade into the road, pointing at Torchwick and his men. Then John hears music playing from her headphones, then after a couple seconds she turns them off.

John then runs up beside the girl and draws both his blades "Nice job little girl my names John." he then holds his swords in an X formation behind his back.

The girl looks at John with a friendly smile "Hello John, my name is Ruby, Ruby Rose."

"Nice to meet you Ruby, do you want some help dealing with these criminals?" he asks in a neutral tone, but has a sly grin.

"Sure, also cool swords!" Ruby says in a hyper voice

John then chuckles "Thanks, you have a cool scythe as well, but we should focus on the task at hand." John and Ruby look back at Torchwick and his men, all of them with a surprised look on their faces.

"Okay" Torchwick says, he then looks at each of the men with an annoyed expression on his face, "get her." he tells his men as they run out through the door, each of them drawing their red swords. The three men then charge at both John and Ruby.

"I'll take the two on the left; you take the one on the right and the one on the ground in case he gets back up." he then walks at the two men on the left while Ruby fires of her scythe and launches herself at the black-clad henchmen on the left.

John then looks at each of his opponents and says to himself "_This'll be easy"_ he then pulls both swords from behind him and holds both with the back of them against his forearms "Let's dance."

He then lunges at the both his assailants and blocks both their swords with ease, then delivers a round house kick to the right goon's head which knocks his head against his comrade's momentarily stunning them both "Is that all you've got, if so then this isn't even a good workout for me." Both men the pull out their firearms and start firing at him, John then uses both of his swords to deflect all of their bullets. One of said bullets grazes one of the goon's faces. They then charge at John again in an attempt to get revenge. John then sheathes both of his swords and right before the swords make contact with him, he ducks under both swords and grabs both of their wrists and twists them, causing both men to drop their respective weapons. "Like I said, not even a good workout." he them grabs both of their heads and slams them together, knocking both men out as the slump to the ground.

John then takes both the men's ties and uses them to tie both men's feet and hands together, and just as he gets done with tying both men up he looks back at Ruby and sees that she is still fighting the man she was thrown out the window with and the other henchmen. She then spins at a rapid speed and catches both men in her vortex and then sends both men flying into the air. She fires off a round and flies above both men and slams the shaft of her weapon against both men sending them crashing into the ground.

John then walks over to Ruby and gives her a high five "Nice job Lil Red."

Ruby then blushes at his nickname for her "T-thanks, you did awesome as well."

They both turn back and face Roman, who at the moment looks at one of his henchmen at his feet and mumbles something about them being worth every cent, most likely being a sarcastic comment. He then looks at both John and Ruby "Well 'Red' and 'Ninja boy' I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening." he then drops his cigar onto the pavement and puts it out with the end of his cane, "And as much as I'd love to stick around, I'm afraid this…" he lifts up his cane pointing at both of them, then an aiming sight pops up from the end of the cane. "is where we part ways..."

Roman fires of two shoots of fire dust; "I am not a Ninja!" John roars as he focuses his aura into his legs and jumps off the ground, avoiding the blast. Ruby aims her weapon at the ground and fires off a round, sending her into the air as well. As they both land on the ground they look at where Torchwick was standing to see that he has vanished. They both look around to see where he may have gone "Over there!" Ruby says as she points to a building with a ladder, which Roman is using to make his escape.

The shopkeeper comes out of his store standing in the doorway. "You okay if we go after him?" Ruby asks the shopkeeper "Uh huh." he replies with a nod. Ruby and John then run after Torchwick up the ladder. Ruby shoots a round from her scythe launching herself into the air and lands on the roof just as Torchwick climbs over the ladder and runs to the other side, John then jumps up the building, with the assistance of his aura, and runs after Ruby and Torchwick.

"Hey!" Ruby shouts at Torchwick.

"Persistent…" mumbles Torchwick as John and Ruby get into a combat stance.

Just then a Bullhead rises up from the side of the building that Roman is on. Then a hatch opens up on the side of the hovercraft and Roman boards it, he then shouts over the engines of the hovercraft "End of the line Red and Ninja!" he then pulls out a red dust crystal and tosses at mine and Ruby's feet, he then aims his cane at the crystal and fires off a fire blast. "_No!"_ John then moves in front of Ruby and holds his arms out to protect her. She closes her eyes and John waits for the blast that will harm him.

Just as the fire blast detonates the Dust crystal, a figure jumps in front of him and Ruby and activates a purple Glyph which protects all of them from the blast. Once the blast dies down John then looks at their savior; she is a middle-aged woman with very light blonde hair, which is tied up in a bun with a curl of her hair hanging down the right side of her face. She appears to be wearing thin, rectangular glasses; behind her glasses she has bright green eyes and teal colored earrings and necklace. Her clothing consists of a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, the sleeves of her suit are puffy, then tighten near her wrists before spreading back out near her hands. The lower part of her body consists of a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and light black-brown stockings.

Her shoes are black with brown heels, she is also wearing a tattered cape which is black on the outside, but purple on the inside. Across her cape are brown, diamond shaped beads going horizontally across her cape and above those beads is her emblem, a Tiara. The only thing in her hand is a riding crop, which for some reason scares John.

After her Glyph disappears Ruby and I look at her, Ruby with a look of amazement, while John looks at this woman with a sense of curiosity and confusion. She then lifts her riding crop up and swipes it at the Bullhead, sending several streaks of purple energy that hit it on its side causing it to be thrown off balance and shift to the right. John sees Roman walk towards the cockpit of the ship.

The mysterious woman that saved both Ruby and John flicks her crop and sends another bolt of purple energy above the hover ship, then storm clouds start forming above the ship. Ice shards then start hailing from the clouds above the ship, each shard striking hard against the ship.

After the ship regains balance, another figure walks from the front of the ship, the figure is feminine. She is wearing a red dress that ends just above her knees and opening up slightly to show off her right leg, the dress also has yellow designs that appear to be glowing. "_Has she infused Dust into her clothes?"_ John asks himself. He then notices the woman has a blue feather on the right side of her dress. She also seems to be wearing black shorts underneath her dress and has an anklet on her right leg. The one thing disturbing John is the woman's eyes, which glow a yellow-orange color. "_She couldn't have…could she have?"_

The woman then waves her hand around and fire washes over them. She throws her flames at the three of them. The woman in the blank and purple cape raises another Glyph to block the fire, the fire splatters onto the ground, and then the woman in the Bullhead raises her arms and the splotches of fire on the ground start to glow. "Move!" John yells and tackles Ruby from the fire just as it explodes. He then looks around for the caped woman just as she lands back onto the building.

She then waves her arms in a series of intricate hand gestures, the shards of broken material from the explosion gather up and from an arrow made from the debris and hurls it at the Bullhead.

The woman wearing the red dress blocks the arrow by striking it with several blasts of fire, then the arrow reforms and strikes the top of the ship, but due to the ships armor the arrows are deflected. After that the arrow returns into three portions and fly towards the ship. The fire woman notices this and starts making several glowing rings around herself, she then releases the fire into a burst of energy disintegrating the arrows.

Seeing this I convert my swords into a sniper rifle and start shooting different Dust bullets at the ship, Ruby must have thought the same thing because he hears her firing of her weapon in its sniper form, which looks like a medium sized rectangle with the shat shortened but still protruding out. The woman in red blocks both of our attacks with just her hands. "_Damn, she's powerful."_ John says to himself as he fires one last shoot, which ends up grazing the woman's cheek drawing some blood. _**"Not that powerful now is she?" **_Creature says chiding him.

The fire woman puts her hand to her cheek and then brings it to her face, and if it was possible John thought her eyes burned even brighter "_Oh shit…"_ right after he thinks that the woman waves her hands and several rings of pulsing fire form below our feet. The caped woman then grabs Ruby and moves her back from the rings, John then rolls out of the rings just as it explodes.

He then looks back at the ship as it flies through the night sky.

_**Red dressed Woman POV:**_

Back on the ship the woman in the red dress walks back to the cockpit to talk to Roman. "_That man who grazed me will pay for what he did" _she says to herself and stands behind Torchwick. "It looks like we will have some trouble in the near future from that one with the two swords." she tells Roman.

"But for now we continue with our plan and see what happens in the end." Roman pilots the ship and flies it off into the distance,

_**John POV:**_

As John gets up he looks up to see that most of the roof is charred and crumbling. "_We'll have to be careful of that one Creature." _he says to the Creature.

"_**How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?!" **_he roars in John's head "_**My name is Leo Breaker." **_Leo says.

John shakes his head and walks over to Ruby and their caped savior. As he approached he hears Ruby say "You're a Huntress… Can I have your autograph?" she says with her eyes sparkling and her face in a fan girl type expression.

John stops instantly and says to Leo _"We need to tread lightly."_

"_**You don't need to tell me twice." **_Leo says and falls asleep inside of John.

John sighs and walks over too both women. "Thank you for the rescue ma'am, we'd have probably died if you didn't save us when you did."

The Huntress glares at both Ruby and John then says "You both will have to follow me down to the police station." in a stern tone.

John then looks at Ruby and she gives him a confused nod "Lead the way."

**And finished! *sighs in relief* that was a lot longer than what I was anticipating, I hope you guys like this story. As like the First chapter if there is anything wrong with this chapter feel free to air your complaints and I will try to fix them.**

**Also it is Jan. 7, meaning there are 13 days till I close the entry for any Ocs that may get into this story. So if you have an idea or if you have a friend who does, don't be afraid to pm me, I am just a beginner and I am wanting to meet many people, also the three Ocs who win I will post the person's Name or Penname or a nickname, it is up to you what I tell my readers so when you turn in your idea leave what you want me to call you the first thing you write down.**

**John:** We will be awaiting your ideas my friends. *bows to you, the reader*

**Leo Breaker: Yeah, yeah what Ninja boy said.**

**Me:** *hides behind my couch*

**John:** *glares at Leo* What did you call me? *says in a calm tone*

**Leo: I said what Ninja bo- ***John tackles him to ground and the two start going all out*

**Me**: Well…we'll see you next time readers…I hope.


	3. Chapter 3: Interrogation and Sun Dragon

**I'm back people! *confetti bursts out* Thank you for those that have sent reviews I appreciate them and I dedicate this Chapter to you. Also I have obtained 3 entries to possibly be on John's Team, and today is Jan, 11 so that leaves 9 days left to send in an idea for an Oc. One last thing, I recommend reading any stories in my favorite box, all of them have inspired me to write my story, but if you already have them that's great.**

**Leo: Where is he!?**

**Me: ***turns around in chair* Leo what have I said about….*looks at Leo and sees his black fur is pink; tries not to laugh…bursts out laughing*

**Leo: Do you wish to die? *holds up his claws***

**Me:** No, but you have to admit he got you good. Also I don't know where he- *Leo stomps out of room*…is, okay then let's get the show on the roll! *pops in Remember the Name by Fort Minor* **I do not own anything of Rwby besides my Oc. The Rwby franchise belongs to Monty Oum**

_Mental Thoughts/conversations_

**Leo Breaker**

_**Leo's mental thought/conversations**_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal PoV<strong>_**:**_

"Lead the way." John says to the mysterious Huntress.

Said Huntress turns around and starts walking to the other end of the roof, me and Ruby follow her. We all jump down from the roof, landing in a crouch. The Huntress walks down the street in a business like way while Ruby and I walk behind her.

After five minutes of walking, the Huntress stops in front of a 2014 Nissan Sentra. The main body is white exterior is white, the windows are tinted black so no one can see inside the car.

"Please get in." The Huntress says with a tone of authority. Ruby looks at John who nods and moves to the other side of the vehicle and opens the back door for Ruby. She then gets in and slides over for John to sit beside her.

He then gets in and sits beside Ruby. The Huntress then opens her door and slides into the driver's seat. She then starts the car and pulls from the curb and drives down the street. John then looks over at Ruby and nudges her arm "How are you feeling okay?" he asks in a whisper, so that the Huntress doesn't hear.

Ruby then gives a cheerful smile and says "I'm great, how are you doing?" she also asks in a whisper.

He shrugs and answers quietly "It was fun I guess, could have been a little more tough to be honest." he then pops his neck and puts his hands behind his head.

Ruby then blushes and says "Thank you for jumping in front of me and moving me from the fire blasts John" She then gives him a hug.

He chuckles and hugs back "It was no problem Ruby, I always protect my friends."

They then break the hug and John lays back and closes his eyes while Ruby looks out the window and looks at the buildings as they pass by them.

* * *

><p><strong>John PoV:<strong>

After about 10 more minutes of driving I feel the car come to a stop. I open my eyes and see that we've stopped in front of the Vale Police Department HQ. I then narrow my eyes and mentally tell Leo "_Be prepared for anything and everything."_

Leo then sighs and replies back _**"I wasn't born yesterday, you just be ready to defend yourself."**_

I sigh and open my door to get out. I then turn around and see Ruby and the mysterious Huntress get out of the car. The Huntress then walks up the stairs to the doors of the VPD HQ, she then turns around and motions for us to follow her.

I see Ruby walk up and stand beside her, I sigh and walk up the stairs. The Huntress then pushes open the doors and walks in. Ruby and I follow her as she walks up to the reception desk. She talks to the receptionist for a few minutes, he then points down a hall way and the Huntress nods.

"This way you two." she says in the same monotone yet authoritative voice. Ruby and I follow her. We pass by five doors before reaching the end of the hallway. She then opens the door and says "Please enter and take a seat." we do as she says and walk into the room and take a seat.

I look around the room and see that it is a standard interrogation room. The walls a plain gray and a wooden door frame. The only thing noticeable in the room is the chairs me and Ruby are sitting on, the table in front of us and the hanging light above us.

The Huntress then glares at both of us and Ruby looks down at the floor with an expression that matches that of when a child is caught with their hand in the cookie jar. The Huntress walks behind us with her crop/wand in her hands.

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady and young man. You put yourselves and others in great danger." she says in soft yet stern voice.

"They started it!" she retorts back, raising her voice.

"And I did what I thought was right ma'am, even you have to see that we handled it well." I reply.

"Up until you were almost blown to pieces by Roman Torchwick and that Dust shard."

I then grumble and nod my head in agreement. She then walks around the table in front of us holding a tablet, from where I don't know.

"If it were up to me, you two would be sent home with a pat on the back…"

Ruby then looks up with a cheerful expression, while I keep a neutral expression, sensing more to her comment.

She then looks at us and narrows her eyes "and a slap on the wrist." she then pulls out her crop and brings it down on the table with a surprising smack, Ruby then jumps back in her seat after moving her hands off the table. I look back up and notice her eyes soften a little.

"But, there is someone here who would like to meet you two." she says in a somewhat annoyed tone.

I look over at Ruby and see that her eyes have widened a little at the mention of someone wanting to meet us, while I raise my eyebrow in curiosity.

The Huntress then moves from in front of us to reveal a middle-aged man walking in with a platter of cookies in his right hand and a mug of coffee in his left hand.

The man is about 6'6 in. he has tousled, gray hair and shaded glass spectacles, behind them are thin, brown eyes. Around his neck is a dark-green scarf; pinned onto the scarf is small, purple, cross-shaped emblem. He has on an unzipped black suit with a black vest underneath, and a green undershirt underneath the vest.

He is also wearing a pair of long, dark-green pants and a pair of black trouser shoes. I glance back up and notice that his eyebrows are black. His face shows no emotion, his eyes not betraying him either _"I can't see anything…he has a way too much neutral face." _I mentally tell Leo.

"_**I can see that…he is very dangerous indeed."**_ He replies with a hint of unease in his voice.

"_Are you nervous about this guy?" _I ask with a hint of amusement.

He growls back at me and says _**"Never underestimate your enemy human; remember what happened last time you did?"**_

I stiffen for a sec and pass it off as a stretch _"Don't remind me about Him, he's the reason we're together in the first place. Now be quiet."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby Pov:<strong>

"Ruby Rose…" the man says to me. He leans forward in front of me.

"_He seems nice."_ he then leans in and looks at me closely.

"You…" I smile softly "have silver eyes." I then drop the smile and feel annoyed and confused at the same time. _"Okay…kinda creepy."_

"Um…" I look over at John and see that he has a confused look as well.

The man then walks over to John and looks him over. "John Warrior…you have red eyes with a hint of orange, I don't think I have ever seen eyes like those before."

I look over at John and see what he is talking about, his eyes are red, but have a small bit of orange with them. _"They look cool." _I thought to myself.

John then shrugs and replies "What can I say? I was born with special eyes."

The man nods at John's answer, then straightens out "So! Where did you two learn to do this?" I look over at the Huntress and see on the tablet she's holding is a video of me and John fighting Torchwick's men.

"S-Signal Academy." I stutter out nervously.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" he and the Huntress look at me with a curious look on their faces. The man though still has his neutral expression.

"Well, one teacher in particular."

"I see…" he then places the platter of cookies down between us. I look down at the cookies with confusion and look up at them, then at John seeing if he wants any. He smiles and slides the cookies in front of me and nods. I smile back and slowly reach out taking a cookie from the platter and shove it into my mouth, eating it in one bite.

I smile at how good the cookie was and look back up at the man and Huntress, then I rapidly start eating the rest, hearing John chuckle softly.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow." The man says and looks up at the ceiling, looking like he is remembering an event from his past.

I then try to speak, but the delicious cookies stop me from speaking, the man then looks at me with narrowed eyes and a look of minor annoyance. I swallow the cookies that are in my mouth and repeat what I said "Sorry," I say sheepishly "That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal! I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing."

Then man gives a small, amused smile. "Now I'm all like" I start making karate poses and action noises to emphasize my point on my skill.

"So I've noticed." the man then sits down his mug of coffee on the table, then leans down with his hands on the table. "And what's an adorable girl such as yourself in a school to train warriors?"

"Well, I want to be a Huntress." I say truthfully.

"You want to slay monsters?" he asks in a plain manner.

"Yeah! I have only two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my older sister is starting there this year, she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress so I can help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!' I mean, the police are alright, but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and really, gosh, you know!" I say rapidly, I then look at all of them. The Huntress has a look of concern, probably from me talking so fast.

The man has a small smile along with his neutral expression and John just chuckles "Ruby remind me to never try and beat you in a speed talking match, I'd lose hands down." I blush slightly at his comment.

The man nods and then looks at John with a calm look. _"Looks like I'm going to learn a little bit about him." _I say to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>John PoV:<strong>

"_Looks like they're going to learn a little bit about me."_ I say to myself.

"Where did you learn to fight like you did at the robbery?" the man asks me.

I think for a moment and decide to tell the truth, but not the whole truth "I taught myself to fight for three years, when I turned 10 a kind old couple took me in and raised me as their own." I smile at the distant memory. "I lived with them for two years in a fair sized house which had a dojo; the old man saw me practice with one of the wooden swords and asked me if I wanted to learn how to fight, which I said yes to. He put me through extensive training day after day, night after night for five years and after those four years he gave me these." I pull out both my blades.

"He told me that they have been passed down through his family for generations. I asked him why he wanted me to have them." I smile "He said that I was like a son to him and that he saw the spirit of a noble, brave and honorable warrior in me. Then a year later he died from cancer..." I say in a soft yet sad voice. "Right before he died he wanted me to protect his wife from anything that would harm her, Grimm, human or Faunus wise, I promised him, but five months later she passed away from falling into Depression about her husband's death." I tighten my fists until they turn white, I then look up and see the man and Huntress with a look of sympathy on their faces.

I sigh and continue "After I buried her next to her husband I gathered everything that I had and burnt down the house and dojo."

"Why would you burn down the house of the people who took you in and were your only family?" he asks.

"I didn't want any burglars to just walk up to the place and steal anything of theirs. Besides, it was what they wanted me to do if they died and decided to leave."

"I'm sorry to hear that young man, they must have meant a lot to you."

I nod "Does that answer your questions?" I ask with a sad tone in my voice.

"Almost all of them, where did you go between when you left and to when you arrived in Vale?" he asks with curiosity.

"I wondered around Remnant for the next two years, fighting anyone that could handle a weapon. After that I joined up with a gang and did things I'm not proud of, I left them after being with them six months. I got on a shuttle here and have been wondering around for the next year. I then came here to Vale I heard that it was home to the prestigious Beacon Academy, a school that trains people to become Hunters and Huntresses."

"So you wish to become a Hunter?"

"Yes sir." I nod

"What is your reason to join if I may ask?" he asks, looking at me with an intrigued, neutral expression.

"Honestly? I want to help people so that they don't end up with the gang that I joined, and to make amends for what I have done…and to bring honor to the old couple who took me in." I look him straight in the eyes.

"Do you two know who I am?" he looks between me and Ruby; I then smile.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon." we both say at the same time.

"Hello." he says out of the blue.

"It's nice to meet you." Ruby replies.

"How's it going?" I respond.

"You want to come to my school?" he says, his face a mask of all seriousness and business.

"More than anything." Ruby says, full of truth and honesty.

I nod back, determination covering my face.

Ozpin then looks at the Huntress beside him and smiles softly at her, she then rolls her eyes and head to the side with a "Mmmff"

He then looks back at the both of us "Well okay."

Ruby, filled to the point of exploding, jumps up and hugs me. I laugh and hug her back. After she calms down she looks back at Ozpin and thanks him repeatedly.

"There is no need to thank me Ms. Rose." he then gets up and grabs his coffee mug, takes a sip and then says "The shuttle for Beacon will leave the station at 7:00 am in the morning, and I wouldn't want either of you to miss your first day." he says. He then walks out of the room with the Huntress in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby PoV:<strong>

After Ozpin and the Huntress leave the room, John sighs and leans back in his seat "Are you okay?" I ask with concern.

"Yeah, just tired is all." he replies. He then rises from his seat and stretches. "Ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah." I answer as I get up from my seat and follow him as he leaves the room and walks to the front doors.

We walk down the streets for about half an hour, John then stops in front of a rundown apartment building. He lets out a groan as he notices a couple boxes stacked by the stairs that lead to the front door of the place.

"I forgot my rent was due two hours ago." he then sighs and picks up his belongings. "Looks like I'll be sleeping outside tonight, which won't be so bad. I guess I'll see you tomorrow Ruby." He then walks down the street.

"_He shouldn't have to sleep outside, I wish there was something I could do." _Then an idea forms in my head and I run down the street and zoom past him. "John wait!"

He stops and turns around just as I crash into him, we fall to the ground and I then get up and apologize rapidly and repeatedly.

"You don't need to apologize Ruby, also what did you want to tell me?" he asks me.

"I have an idea where you could stay for the night."

"Where?"

"You could stay at my place; it'd be like a sleepover!" I say enthusiastically.

He then scratches the back of his head "Are you sure Ruby? I don't want to be a bother to yo-"

"No I don't mind," I say interrupting him "besides my place is closer to the station and it's just me and my sister there anyway."

He smiles "Okay then, you've got a deal." he picks up his stuff "lead the way."

I smile and start walking towards me and my sister's place.

* * *

><p><strong>John PoV:<strong>

"_Where does Ruby get all her energy from?" _I ask myself.

"_**How should I know, maybe you should ask her." **_Leo says in a bored tone.

I follow Ruby for about fifteen minutes; she then stops and turns toward a nicer apartment building about four stories high. "Nice place you have."

"Thanks" she opens the door for me and I walk through the door, thanking her afterwards. We then walk up two flights of stairs. She leads me down a hallway and stops at the second to last door; pulling out a key, she unlocks the door and ushers me in.

I notice that the walls a light brown color; there is a couch, a couple recliners, a decent size TV in the living room. In the kitchen are the basic appliances such as a fridge, a dishwasher, a counter and sink, a table with four chairs. "Wow, this place is a lot nicer than my old place." I say.

"It's not much, but it's mine and my sister's only home, speaking of my sister…YANG I'M HOME!" she shouts loudly.

A girl with blonde hair in a messy style, a few locks of her hair sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head runs down the hallway, leading to the bedrooms, and tackles Ruby in a bear hug "Ruby! Where have you been? I was starting to get worried."

Yang…can't…breathe…" Ruby says, sounding like she's suffocating.

"Oh sorry." the girl gets up and helps Ruby up. I then look her over; she is wearing a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top which hold up her…'large assets' _"No wonder Ruby was suffocating_." Also on the vest is what appears to be a…burning heart on it. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs and on both sides of the cuffs, there are two small, golden buttons.

Around her waist is a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object, on the banner is the same burning heart emblem as on her vest, but this one being gold. Below her belt she is wearing a pair of black shorts, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt. Her shoes are a pair of brown, knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather and two orange socks, both of which have different lengths. Around her left boot is a gray bandana wrapped around the top of it, on her hands are black fingerless gloves.

Her complexion is the same as Ruby's, pale; around her neck is an orange scarf. I then look at her eyes, expecting them to be silver like Ruby's, but to my surprise her eyes are a lilac color. She then looks at me with a grin "So Ruby who's your friend her? Is he your boyfriend?"

Ruby and I both blush "Ms. Rose, your sister and I are just-"

"Xiao Long." she says out of nowhere.

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Yang Xiao Long, not Rose." she says shaking her head with a smile.

"But you're Ruby's sister, am I not correct?" I ask in confusion.

"We're half-sisters and who are you handsome?" she says with seductive look on her face.

"I-i…umm…" I say nervously and back up a step.

Yang then falls to the ground laughing, holding her stomach "Oh Dust you should see your face right now!" she continues laughing, I then look over at Ruby and notice her laughing as well. I then start to laugh as well.

Yang stops laughing after five minutes and wipes a tear from her eye "Ahh, so who are you really?"

"John, John Warrior."

"Warrior huh? That's a funny name."

I then grin and reply back "Oh really, and 'Sun Little-Dragon' isn't a funny name?"

She blushes slightly and grins back "At least it sounds cooler." she sticks her tongue out childishly.

"Touché." I say in defeat.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she says with a hint of curiosity.

Ruby then jumps on her back and puts her in a headlock "He doesn't have a place to stay for the night so I told him he could stay her for the night."

"If it's not a problem with you." I say

"Nah, not at all welcome to our humble abode." she says "Would you like us to show you to your room for the night?"

"Sure."

They walk down the hallway that Yang came from and we pass by two doors, one with a red rose on the door, which shows that it is Ruby's room, the other has a burning heart on it, Yang's room; we stop outside a door that has no marking on it. Yang opens the door and walks in "Welcome to your room for the time being." the room is colored the same light brown as the living room and kitchen. The bed is a plain metal frame with a box spring and a mattress, the difference between mine and this one is that it is clean.

There is a small desk with a lamp on it, which I sit my stuff on. "Definitely better than my last place."

Yang giggles and punches me playfully in the shoulder "Well it's pretty late so we should all head to sleep."

Ruby then yawns and rubs her eyes "Yeah...night John, night Yang." she hugs both of us and walks to her room.

I then look at Yang and ask her a question that has been on my mind "Where are your parents?"

Yang sighs and looks back up with her arms behind her head "Our dad is away on a business trip."

"What about yours or Ruby's mothers?"

"I don't know where my mother is and Ruby's mother is…" Yang doesn't finish her statement, but I get what she's saying.

"I'm sorry." I say sympathetically

She then turns back towards me with a smile "It's okay, you didn't know so how could you have known? Well goodnight John." she says as she walking out into the hallway.

"Night Yang." I close the door and get ready for bed. I switch into my sleeping attire, which consists of nothing but a pair of boxers and a pair of black shorts with white trims. (Irl sleeping attire) _**"You should have seen your face boy, it was priceless." **_Leo barks out laughing.

I growl silently and respond back with _"Oh don't start your shit with me, if I remember correctly I remember you being intimidated by a cat Faunus."_ I say with a smirk.

Leo then stops laughing and growls back _**"Don't even bring that up human!"**_

I chuckle and get into bed and draw the covers up to my neck _"Night Leo."_ I then close my eyes, but before I fall asleep I hear him reply with _**"Night mortal, I hope you die in your sleep."**_

* * *

><p><strong>*Opens CD player and pulls out a cd marked 'My Playlist'* And finished, that took longer than I anticipated, but better latter than never I suppose. Well I hope you guys like this chapter and as I've stated in the top I have 3 entries to be on John's team, but there are still 7 days left until I close the entry list. Also I am changing John's last name to Warrior for those of you who thought I messed up, if you'd like to know the reason then send me a pm.<strong>

**John:** I actually like it better than Striker.

**Me: **I thought you would.

**Leo: Not as cool as my name though.**

**Ruby:** I don't know Leo I think John's new name is better than yours.

**Me: **Ruby…how did you get in here? *I ask already knowing the answer*

**Ruby:** The backdoor. *she points*

**Me: **Why can't you guys just use the front door?! Wait…where's Yang? *I look around for the blonde*

**Ruby:** Oh she's drinking all of your drinks.

**Me:** Not my Ginger Ale! *races off to the kitchen* Finish up for me!

**John:** *chuckles* We'll see you guys later; this is John Warrior signing out till next time.


	4. Chapter 4: Leo's Night Out on the Town

**Hey guys and gals I'm back, sorry for updating late, but things have been complicated (life/school). I am going to post one chapter a week, or maybe two, just depends. Thank you for waiting patiently and as a reward I am going to make this chapter slightly or majorly longer.**

**John:** It's good to be back *stretches* Hey guys and gals.

**Leo: Same here, I've been bored.**

**Me: **It's okay Leo, you'll be getting some spotlight.

**Leo: Really?!**

**Me: **Yes and let's just say you're going to showoff

**Leo: *grins* Hear that, I'm gonna be in the story finally!**

**Ruby:** Haven't you been in the story already?

**Me: **Let's just get a roll on; Ruby would you like to do the honors?

**Ruby:** *squeals in delight* Thank you *clears throat* Eternal (John IRL name) does not own anything of RWBY besides our lovable warrior John (Oc) and our big ole softy here Leo.

**Leo: Call me a softy again and you die.**

**Ruby: ***gulps* And now let's start the Chapter

* * *

><p>Regular speech<p>

_Mental Thoughts/conversations_

**Leo Breaker**

_**Leo's mental thought/conversations**_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal PoV:<strong>

John had just fallen asleep, but inside his head Leo was pissed. It had been three weeks since he was let out, being cooped up inside was making him antsy and he was going to lose it if he didn't get out tonight. Leo then sent out his energy throughout John's body. A cloud of black mist then surrounds John's sleeping form, when the mist clears John is still the same…except for the pair of lion ears on top of his head.

His eyes open suddenly, the irises are completely red and his canines are slightly sharper than before. He leans up and grins **"Finally I am out of his mind." **Leo said. He got out of the bed and threw on a white t-shirt, a new pair of black jeans, John's black jacket and shoes.

He then pops his neck and sighs **"Tonight is gonna be a fun night, I can feel it." **he then opens the door to the room and walks out into the hallway. He listens carefully to make sure the neither Ruby nor Yang are awake. Once he confirms they are asleep he walks to the front door and walks out into the hallway.

Once Leo makes it outside he takes in a breath of the cool, crisp air. **"Hello Vale city, say hello to Leo Breaker, the Were-Grimm."**

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's Pov:<strong>

I walked down the sidewalk looking at all the different buildings and people, trying to find where I could find a good fight. I looked down every alley and dark, shadowy place, but only found pathetic fighters. I sighed and came to the conclusion that there was no place to go, but I then heard club music coming from around the next corner.

I walked around the corner and located the source of the music. The building looked somewhat like a mix between a movie theater and an apartment complex. (That's how I see it) **"Well if I can't find a good fight, might as well have a good drink." **I then walked into the place and grinned.

The club had a dance floor; around the each of dance floor's four corners was a pillar. There was also a spinning ceiling ornament that has lights attached to it, spinning white lights around the room. (Not a Disco ball!) The lights changed from white to red every once and awhile, there were stairs that lead up to the upper floor and to where the DJ box. The special thing about this place is that most of it is made of glass. On the left side of the dance floor was a bar with enough alcohol to sate a drunk's desire for months. On the right of the dance floor was a lounge area.

I decided to head over to the bar and grab a drink or two…or more. I walked up to the bar **"Grimm's Blood, no ice." **I tell the bartender. The bartender grabbed a shot-glass and a bottle of Grimm's Blood; he then poured me a shot. Just as he was about to put the bottle back I glared at him and growled **"Leave the bottle." **the bartender sighed at this and put the bottle back beside me.

I picked up my glass and licked my lips, but before I could even take a sip someone asked me "Aren't you a little too young to be in this club Boy?"

I turned around and saw a guy; he seemed to be in his late twenties and early thirties. He is about 6'11; his eyes are a steel grey color. His hair is inky black; he also has a black goatee. The guy's wardrobe consisted of a white dress shirt with a black vest over the top, a red tie, black gloves, and black dress pants.

I just shrugged **"I'm older than I look, names Leo."** I told the guy.

The guy sat by me and told the bartender to get him a drink "Names Hei Xiong, but most people refer to me as Junior."

I threw my head back and laughed at hearing this **"Aren't you a little too old to be called Junior?"** I then grabbed my shot and drank it, feeling the liquor giving a burning sensation going down my throat.

Junior sighed and shook his head "You're the second person to ask me that question." he then grabbed his drink and gulped it down.

Then two teenage girls walked over to me and Junior. I looked at them and notice that they were sisters. They both stood at about 5'5, their eyes are a pale green, and both have a pale complexion _**"Do the people hear not get out in the sun?" **_I asked myself. They both have black hair, the one on the left has long hair, the one on the right has short hair. The only thing different about them is their attire.

The one on the left is wearing a snow white, strapless dress with a cyan outlining. Above her left ear is a large white flower, around her neck is a cyan-white feather scarf; she has a heavy amount of cyan makeup. On her left shoulder is a silver pad with cyan and red feathers; along her arms is a pair of white, see through gloves, along the left glove is a white bracer. At the center of the top-most part of her bodice is a sterile white bow. Around her waist is a silver chained belt. Along the lower part of her back is a pair of cyan wings. She has on a pair of long, white boots.

The girl on the right is wearing a crimson red, strapless dress with a black outlining; the weird thing about the dress is that it looks like it is made up or decorated of newspapers; one of the article's headings read 'A New York la pop art di Alborghetti'. She has on a heavy amount of crimson red makeup. She has large red and white feathers above her left ear. Around her neck is black fur hanging off her shoulders; holding the fur up is a dark-gray chain. Along her arms is a pair of crimson gloves, tied around her waist is a black bow. She has on a pair of long, crimson red boots with very high stiletto heels.

The girl in white and cyan whispered something to Junior; he then had an irritated look on his face and then waves them both of them off. **"Something wrong?" **I asked him.

"No, I am just looking for someone." as he said that, his eyes narrow at the thought of something.

"**Friend, girlfriend, wife, daughter?"**

He shook his head "No, I am looking for an acquaintance who made a fool out of me." he said in a gruff and angry tone.

I shrugged and take a swig from the bottle **"I wish you luck on finding this person."**

He smiled and patted me on the back "Thank you, I will need it. Would you be interested in a game of cards?"

I then grinned **"Sure, but take it easy on me; I have never played before." **I lied.

"Okay, follow me." he then stood from his seat and walked to a door beside the bar, he motioned for me to follow. I got up from my seat and followed him behind the bar. We then walked into a dark hallway with very little lighting, but I could see perfectly with my enhanced vision.

We walked down the hallway and passed door by door till we got to a door that read 'Private'. Junior then opened the door and ushered me in, I walked inside and saw that a game was in progress. The men playing are dressed the same as the men who tried to rob the 'From Dust Till Dawn' shop earlier that night.

"Who's the kid, boss?" the man on the left side of the table asked.

I growled softly, but before I could say anything Junior said "He is a guest and I invited him to play cards with us." he then walked around the table and sat at the head of the table.

I moved around the table and sat to Junior's right. He is then handed the deck of cards and started shuffling them "We'll be playing Poker, but don't worry we'll take it easy on you." all the other men start chuckling to themselves. He then dealt us all in and I look at my cards and grin _**"This is gun be a piece of cake." **_I say to myself

* * *

><p>"I win again boys." Junior said as he threw down his hand. The other men groaned as he slid his winnings to his pile. I looked at my pile and saw that I had about a couple hundred Lien left.<p>

"Sorry kid, but you don't have enough to keep playing in our game, unless you want to wager those swords of yours?" the guy to my left said.

I growled internally, then pulled both blades, and sheathes, off my back and sat them at the middle of the table _**"He's gonna hate me if I lose…which I won't." **_I told myself **"All or nothing?" **they all grin and push their money into the middle of the table.

Junior then dealt the hands; I looked at my cards then looked at all the men's faces. Two of them were sweating badly, indicating that they had no good cards, the other one was grinning like a madman showing that he had a chance at winning. Junior on the other hand had a blank face showing no emotion whatsoever.

The two sweating men said "I fold." at the same time.

"_**Two down, two ta go."**_

The grinning maniac slammed his cards on the table and yelled "Full house!" I looked at his hand and saw three Kings and two tens. The guy then starts pulling the pile towards him.

"Not so fast, Max." Junior said. He flipped his hand and said leisurely "Straight Flush." I looked at his hand and say a five, six, seven, eight, and nine of spades. The man who was named Max looked at Junior's hand then Junior himself and pushes the pile towards Junior.

"Looks like that ends this game for the night my friends I hope you better luck next ga-"

"**Royal Flush." **I said, interrupting Junior. I flipped my hand and revealed a ten, a Jack, a Queen, a King and an Ace of spades. All of them, including Junior, gawked at my hand and looked at me **"What can I say, I'm blessed with luck."** I grin and pull 'My' winnings towards me and then put my blades and sheathes back on my back.

Junior then starts laughing "My god you played us didn't you?" he asked me.

I shrugged and then said **"More or less." **I then grin and stand up **"Who wants a drink, I'm buying." **they all get up and follow me back to the bar **"Bartender, round of drinks for me and my friends here." **I hollered to him.

The bartender sighed and got five glasses down and topped us off "To our new friend here, Leo! May his luck never run out or he may die that day!" Junior said which caused the others to laugh out loud and cheer.

"**Thanks guys." **I chuckled and drank my shot, then, out of nowhere, the same two sisters come back over towards us and sat by Junior **"You two lovely ladies want a drink, my treat?"** I asked them.

They both smiles devilishly and nod, I then tell the bartender to get us two more glasses. "Can you excuse us for a moment?" Junior asked and stood up; he then walked over to a secluded spot and motioned for the two sisters to follow him. They both get up and walk over to Junior. I shook my head and asked the bartender for another drink.

* * *

><p><strong>Junior PoV:<strong>

"What do you two have to report?" I asked them impatiently.

"We found her." Melanie (White and Cyan) told me.

I grinned at hearing this "Where is she?" I asked in a calm, yet angered tone.

Miltiades handed me a tablet; on the tablet was a decent looking apartment building "What floor and room?"

"Second floor and room 2D." they both told me.

I grin sadistically "Is there anything else I should know?"

"She has a younger sister; besides that nothing else to report Junior." Melanie said.

"We can use her as leverage against that bitch." I waved them both off. "You'll regret ever messing with me after I'm done with you Xiao Long." I chuckled in a sinister way.

**Leo PoV:**

I was on my third bottle of Grimm's Blood when the sisters walked out from where they and Junior were at, Junior followed after two more minutes. He walked back over to us and had the biggest, and creepiest, smile I've ever seen **"Looks like someone's happy, even though they lost about $2000 Lien." **I chuckled.

He then grinned at me "Yes my friend; that would be because of the fact that I found the person who I've been looking for." he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I held my bottle up in a ceremonial way **"That's great too hear my friend, I wish you luck on making that person pay." **I then drank down the bottle to half way.

"Thank you Leo, but I was wondering if you'd like to help us?" he asked me.

"**Sure, I don't mind helping you out with this person, but first I want to know who this person is. I don't like going into a fight without having info on my enemy."** I then took a big swig of the alcohol.

"Of course my friend." he then motioned for one of his men to hand him a tablet "Her name is Yang Xiao Long." he said with a venomous tone.

My eyes opened wide and I spit out what alcohol was in my mouth; I then coughed and pounded my chest **"Did you just say Yang Xiao Long?"** I asked in a neutral tone, but on the inside I knew that something bad was gonna happen.

"Yes, I did, that bitch humiliated me here in my own club and now I'm gonna get revenge on her." he said with malice.

"**Junior, she's a teenage girl, what in the world could she have done that would make her worth your time?"**

He then spends the next half hour telling me what happened a few nights ago. I then whistled in amazement **"Damn dude, she made you her bitch."**

He growled at me saying that, but then took a deep breathe "Not the words I would have used, but yes in a way, that's why I need your help."

"**I don't know Junior…" **I said with a hint of sadness **"Besides, what if I can't take her down?"**

He grinned in the most evil and venomous grin "I've already got that covered, we are going to first take her sister and use her as a hostage, she will do whatever we say once we have her."

I then stiffened **"Her sister hasn't done anything to be involved Junior."**

"She is related to that bitch, that's reason enough for me. So are you in or out Leo?" he asked me.

I looked at the bottle of Grimm's Blood in my hand and thought of my options _**"If I help them, I'd be betraying Ruby and Yang...the two people who took me and John in, but if I don't help I'm betraying the guy who showed me a good time…" **_I then looked up and made my decision.

"**No." **I said firmly.

Junior then looked at me with hatred "No? Did I hear you correctly?"

"**You did." **I looked up at him, with no hesitation in my eyes.

"You do realize that I can't let you leave?" he told me and waved to his men, they soon stood behind him, their weapons drawn, some of them wielding axes.

I chuckled softly **"You do realize that I'm no push over?"** I then got into a boxing stance.

All his men laughed at men, Junior just smiled "You think you can take us all on with just your fists?" one of his men then handed him a Bazooka.

I grinned slightly "Oh no, I never said I was fighting bare fisted." I then reached into the pockets of John's jacket and pulled out two bracelets and put them on, the left one was white and the right one was pure black. I pulled out another two bracelets and put them over my shoes.

"What are you gonna do, beat us with jewelry?" one of Junior's men laughed out.

"**You could say something like that." **I then slammed my fists together and the bracelets shifted into four Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets (DRSG). The ones on my wrists activated and start covering up my hands and forearms acting as arm guards. Inside each gauntlet there are chambers that holster a magazine consisting of 12 shells, there is a black barrel that's concealed in the front of the gauntlet, aligned between the knuckles of the index and middle finger.

The left gauntlet's major design is that it has the upper part of a lion's head, which is white, while the right one has the lower jaw of a lion. The bracelets over my shoes extended and covered my ankles, while claw like appendages flipped down and covered the top of my shoes. Their firing mechanisms match the ones my gauntlets have. The left one is black with white claws, while the right one is white with black claws. **"So…" **I then popped my neck and knuckles "**who wants to go first?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal PoV:<strong>

Junior and his men stared at Leo with narrowed eyes while Leo stared back with a grin; both sides had their weapons at the ready, waiting for one or the other to make the first move. Leo then remembered something and face palmed **"Hey, can I make a request before we duke it out?" **Leo asked out of nowhere.

Junior and his men fell onto the ground not expecting what he did, Junior is the first one to get up and dust himself off "Make it quick." he said in an irritated tone.

Leo stuck his hand into his jackets pocket and pulled out a cd. He then whistled to the Dj "Catch!" he hollered to him. He threw the disk shuriken style to the Dj, who for some reason was wearing a crimson red and black bear head.

The Dj caught the cd and looked it over; he then turned to face Junior and tilted his head in a confused and quizzical way. Junior waved his hand, giving his approval; the Dj shrugged as he placed the cd in the player.

* * *

><p><strong>(If you want more excitement while you're reading this fight scene, say or press 1 to listen to Remember the Name by Fort Minor or say or press 2 to listen to the metal version by Melody Fall; you can listen to both by saying or pressing 3)<strong>

* * *

><p>Leo nodded his head to the beat of the music and grinned <strong>"Now the party can start." <strong>he said in an amused and cocky tone. He got back into his stance and taunted them by signaling them to come on.

Junior got furious "Well, go get him!" he shouted at them. His men ran around him and came charging at Leo.

He just grinned as they surrounded him and held their weapons nervously; then they all come at him from all directions. Leo jumped into the air and looked down at his opponents with a cocky grin and cocked his right arm back, which was starting to become coated in black mist. He aims at the center of where the men are at and comes down with his mist covered fist and slammed it into the ground, causing a tremor to go through the floor and send the Henchmen back a few feet and landing on their backs.

He then charges at one man getting up and crouches down, then delivered a fierce uppercut to the man's chin, throwing the man into the air. Another guy swings his sword at Leo, who bends backwards and jabs him in the torso, he then adds a punch that sends the guy flying back and landing on the ground.

Just as the second guy landed on the ground the rest of Junior's men come at the Faunus Grimm with swords and axes, wanting to spill blood. Leo lets out a ferocious roar and charging into the tide of black suits. He punched one man in tone he face and raised his right arm up to block two axes, trying to 'cut him down to size' (Pun intended) he then pushed the axe wielders back, he then ran at them with front flips and brought his feet down on top of their heads, knocking them out.

Leo jumped back and grinned **"Is that all you guys have?" **he races at then and he grabbed two guys by their heads and smashed them together knocking them out, possibly causing them to have concussions, and chuckled **"I'm disappointed really." **One of the men slashed at his back and cut through his jacket, Leo then glared daggers at this man **"You shouldn't have done that." **he growled out and slammed a mist covered fist into the man's face, breaking his nose in the process.

The rest of the henchmen then back up, one ran out the front doors which caused the rest to follow. Leo then looked at Junior **"So we doing this the easy way, or the hard wa-" **he was interrupted by a kick to his back and a punch to the back of his head, which threw him back a good ten feet. He got up and rubbed the back of his head **"What the hell hit me?" **hegroaned out.

He looked up and saw the two sisters walk towards him **"And to think I actually wanted to ask one of you two out." **he muttered to himself.

"Melanie isn't this the Faunus that was drinking earlier?" the red dressed sister asked the white and cyan dressed sister, whose name was apparently Melanie.

"I think so Miltia, let's show him what we do to drunks." she answered in an uptight and snooty voice.

Leo then chuckled **"You two think you can take me, yeah that's a rio-" **his sentence cut off by feeling something cut his chest, he hissed out in pain and finally took notice of their weapons; the newspaper dressed sister, Milita, had red and black claws that were about the length of her forearms. Both of her gauntlets had two of the blades, each set of two as sharp, long and deadly as the next. There are also spikes running along the knuckle area of the gauntlets.

The white and cyan angel dressed sister's, Melanie's, weapons were her long white boots, with blades along the heel of said boot, also some armor looked like it was around the boot, namely around the ankle and heel areas, possibly some around the front of them.

Leo just glared at them and got back into his stance and loaded some cartridges into his gauntlets and greaves **"You two may actually put up some actual fight into this fight, now…" **he looks between both of them with a grin **"who wants to dance first?"**

He started walking towards them, his weapons at his side, and chuckled **"Guess this will be a three-way dance." **he pulled back his left arm, then thrust it forward and fired off multiple fire Dust rounds.

They both back flipped away from the dust before it hit them. Leo cursed to himself and ran at both of them with his gauntlets raised. He threw multiple punches at them, but they blocked them with their own kicks and punches, they then grab both of his arms and flip him over their shoulders and onto the ground.

He then got up **"Okay, I may have underestimated you two" **he then popped his neck **"but not anymore." **he fired off two rounds to propel him forward and started throwing quick jabs. The twins blocked most of the jabs, but some of them landed.

Both of them flipped back and were panting lightly, Leo then ran at them and blasted two ice Dust rounds at their legs, which coated them in ice keeping them in that spot, and jumped at them and delivered two round house kicks to their stomachs and sent them flying into a wall.

Leo was panting slightly and looked at Junior, who came at him and swung his mace/bat weapon into his chest. Leo skidded across the floor and gasped **"That was a…cheap shot." **he said trying to regain his breath.

"We never agreed to a clean fight." he said with a smile.

Leo stood tall and looked at Junior in the eyes **"Then I guess it's time to take out the trash." **he launched at Junior aiming his fist at his face; Junior raised his mace and stopped his gauntlet from connecting. Junior then shoved him away and shifted his mace into its bazooka form and aimed at Leo then fired.

Leo looked at the incoming missile and grinned, he them stared at it and crouched. Just before the missile impacted, he brought his gauntlets down together and caught the missile, he was then pushed back some due to the missiles propulsion.

Junior stared wide eyed at what he saw and took a step back.

Leo threw the missile to the ground without it going off, Leo then chuckled darkly **"Time to finish this once and for all." **Leo walked over to Junior, dark, black mist surrounding him and outlining his Were-Grimm form. Junior then took another step back and fired off missile after missile, but Leo just swatted them away like they were flies.

Junior dropped his mace and fell to his knees "I surrender, I surrender." he pleaded scared for his life.

Leo just smiled psychotically **"I don't think so, you weren't going to offer Yang or Ruby mercy, so why should I show you any?" **he grabbed him by the throat and lifted him of the ground. **"It would be easier and a whole lot better for everyone if you just died right here, right now." **Leo raised his mist covered claws and aimed them at Junior's throat.

Before Leo could do anything else he was hit with something from behind him, he turned around and saw the twin sisters limping over to them "Put him down you monster!" they both said at the said time. "He's the only one who took us in and helped us when no one else would." Melanie said trying not to cry. "He looks out for us and we won't let you kill him!" Milita shouted.

Leo stared at them and shook his head _**"What am I doing? I don't kill unless it's necessary."**_

He then put Junior down and the mist dissipated from around him **"I'm going to let you live, but if you go after Yang or Ruby, or anyone I care about, I will come back and make you wish you were never born, do I make myself clear?" **Leo said deathly calm.

Junior nodded "Yes...I understand." the twins came beside him and helped him up.

"**Then our business here is done." **he pulled out his wallet and handed Junior $5000 Lien **"For the damages." **Leo then deactivated his bracers and gauntlets, then put them in his pocket and left, not looking back at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's PoV:<strong>

I walked back down the street that lead to Ruby and Yang's apartment, thinking to myself _**"What the hell was that? I've never lost control unless I'm facing Grimm or...them."**_

I shook my head and looked up at the apartment sighing to myself I opened the door and walked inside. I then walked up the two flights of stairs and looked at my watch, which said it was 5:30 a.m. **"Shit, John's gonna be pissed." **I walked down the hallway to their apartment.

I turned the knob and opened the door as quietly as I could; just as I closed the door the living room light came on. I then laid my ears down to camouflage them with my hair.

"Well, looks like someone went out for a midnight stroll." Yang said giggling to herself, with a bottle of beer in her hand. "So where'd you go?" she asked me in an innocent tone.

"**I just went out for a drink and to look for a fight, I found both, but I could still go for a drink." **I then sit on the couch and look at the ceiling **"Why are you up this early anyway?" **

She just shrugged "Just felt like it…also I got thirsty." she then tossed me a cold beer. I chuckled and opened it, then took a sip.

"**Thanks, my mouth thanks you and owes you one." **I smiled and took another drink of the ice cold drink.

"Well how about you and your mouth pay that debt now?" Yang said with a small grin.

I chuckled and looked at her **"And how would you suppose I do that?" **I then took one last swig.

"With a kiss and not on the cheek." she said with a playful wink.

My eyes opened wide and I spit out what amount of beer was still in my mouth, and then coughed out **"Umm…***cough* **sure I guess." **I blushed slightly, and then chided myself mentally.

Yang then came forward and sat by me "Is the big bad warrior nervous, possibly even afraid of lil ole me?" she said with a massive grin.

I growled softly **"I'm not afraid of anything."**

"Then prove it." she winked playfully.

I sighed and leaned over and kissed her lips quickly **"There, my debt is repaid."**

"That was weak, and I thought you were a real tough guy." she stated with a giggle. She then got up and started walking to her room.

I don't know what happened next, but one second I was on the couch staring at her walk away, the next I'm holding her, my arms around her waist pulling her against my chest and kissing her deeply. I then pulled back and blushed deeply **"S-sorry I don't know what came over my-" **before I could finish, Yang pulled my head down and kissed me back.

My mind overloaded, and practically shut down, I then kissed her back and when I did she moaned slightly. I then pulled back and gasped deeply.

Yang just looked at me with a smile "You're a great kisser Mr. Warrior." she poked the tip of my nose playfully and walked into her room "Goodnight John." she then closed her door.

I don't know how long I stood there, but after what felt like hours I finally shook my head and went into my room. I then got into my sleep attire which consisted of boxers and a pair of white shorts with black trims. I then lay down and looked up at the ceiling **"Tonight was a good night, maybe this place will change me and him." **I close my eyes and release my hold on John's body, which causes his body to revert to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown PoV:<strong>

I looked down my thermal binoculars and looked at my target threw the building he was in. He was lying down and it looked like his beast side released his control. I pulled my scroll out, then press and held one.

"Tell the boss we found him...yes I'm sure it's him...does he want me to engage...Okay I'll keep an eye on him." I hung up and looked back at him. "Rest while you can Omega, because we are coming for you and everything you hold dear." the unknown figure then disappeared in a cloud of black mist.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is this unknown figure that has it out for our heroes? Who is their boss? And what did he mean by 'we'? All these questions will be answered in the future.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, most of you may know this, but for those who don't, the creator and founder of Rwby, Monty Oum, has passed away...I know I am stating things that have already been said, but I would like to show my respect for Mr. Oum. I'm not good with this kind of stuff so I'll just keep it short and simple. Monty Oum was a great man, I may have not met him face to face, but had a loving family, wonderful friends at RoosterTeeth and he had all of us, his fans. For those who still mourn his death I would just like to say, he may not be with us here in the living realm, but he will always be here with us in spirit, and as long as we still remember him and hold onto him in our memories he will never be truly gone. That is all I have to say...also the others won't be joining me on this note because they are still mourning so...this concludes Chapter 4...also if you do read this it would be really appreciated if you put in a review for this chapter, and if you do please put #MountyOumForever at the end of your review, so until next time guys.<strong>


End file.
